Digital video recording (“DVR”) systems allow users to record media content programs (e.g., television programs, etc.) and then view or otherwise experience the recorded media content programs. For example, a user may use a DVR system to schedule a recording of a particular television program, after which the DVR system may record the television program and allow the user to play back the recorded television program in a time-shifted manner.
Conventional DVR systems are managed locally. For example, a set-top box device with DVR functionality may receive input commands directly from a user (e.g., by way of a remote control device) and perform DVR operations, such as recording and playing back media programs, in response to the input commands. Unfortunately, this may not result in the set-top box device performing the DVR operations in an optimal manner. For example, the user may provide a command for the set-top box device to record a particular media program scheduled for presentation during a particular time period in the future. A network outage may unfortunately occur during the scheduled time period and prevent the set-top box from recording the entire media program. The user may subsequently provide another command for the set-top box device to play back the recorded media program. Because the set-top box device is managed locally, the set-top box device may not be aware that the entire media program was not recorded and may therefore play back the partially recorded media program instead of using a different source (e.g., a catch up television service) to play back the media program.